


The historical mind is ever curious and never sated!

by Thrawnduil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Sex, Figging, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: Talos Drellik is ready to serve his commander in any capacity possible. Or is it the other way round?





	The historical mind is ever curious and never sated!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I had an insane idea that involved a trashy title for a series and way too many ideas that can be written out. But there you have it, the first installment of 50 Shades of Companions, in which my Imperial Agent Chaf'enri'sabosen, or just Fenris, basically shags a lot of Companions. This technically plays during the Knights of the Fallen Empire/Eternal Throne expansions, so Fenris is the Outlander aka Commander. 
> 
> No archaeologists were harmed in the process of this fiction and no relics were desecrated in the research!

In hindsight, Fenris should have realised that an archaeologist was bound to have creative ideas. Talos’ slender and unassuming appearance was deceiving as his mind was just as filthy as Fenris’ own.   
He surprised the chiss this evening, stumbling into the quarters of the commander, locking the door behind him, before he practically latched onto Fenris, showering him with kisses. The chiss responded almost automatically to the passionate onslaught, returning each kiss with fervor, while Talos maneuvered them into the bedroom. 

“What’s brought this on”, he managed to get in finally. Talos gave him a bright smile, not hesitating to unbutton the tunic the chiss was wearing. 

“I had an idea”, he answered cryptically. “And I had to act on it before it drove me mad.”   
With a playful shove he pushed Fenris onto the bed, making quick work of his boots and pants as well as his own clothing. The chiss noticed that his lover kept two objects hidden in his hand, before he joined him on the sheets. 

“Do you trust me?” the archaeologist suddenly asked a bit more serious. Fenris mustered him for a moment, then nodded with a smile.   
“Of course”, he added. “Then let me surprise you, close your eyes for a bit!” 

He feels the trickle of oil between his legs, before the slender fingers of his lover start to massage him. Fenris hums in appreciation, his hips jerking forward to meet the gentle touch. Slowly Talos breaches him with one finger, carefully working the oil inside as he presses against the tight hole.   
Once he’s satisfied, he adds another finger scissoring them to stretch his lover. Fenris moans loudly rocking against Talos’ hand to get more friction but the archaeologist is careful not to speed things up to quickly. 

Fenris growls in frustration when he removes his fingers, but a second later, something different is pressing against his rim. Something a lot harder and unyielding. It is just a bit thicker than the two digits that had prepared him, but the chiss moans at feeling of ridges and nubs brushing along his inner walls. 

“I found this relic on Yavin 4 among several others”, Talos whispers suddenly. “Do you want to know what more it can do?” Fenris can only nod eagerly, the way Talos works the relic in and out leaving him breathless. The archaeologist fiddles with the hard shaft for a moment. A soft buzzing sound starts and Fenris’ vision goes almost white. 

He can hardly breathe, soft, panting gasps are all he has left as Talos continues to slide the strange shaft in and out. Suddenly he pulls the relic all the way out, ignoring his lover’s whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Instead he pushes something smaller into him. 

It lacks the texture of the relic but a strange knob prevents it from sliding completely inside. Talos looks up again, positively smirking at Fenris. He crawls up to settle above his hips, bending forward to capture the agent’s lips in a ferocious kiss. 

“I’m excited to see your reaction to this”, he mumbles in between their kisses. Before Fenris can answer anything remotely useful the slender archaeologist grabs his cock and without any preamble guides it to his own entrance. With a sigh he slides down, relishing the slight burn that comes with it. He prepared himself before coming to Fenris’ quarters, but the difference between his fingers and the chiss’ shaft is still noticeable. Fenris grins, his hands resting on Talos’ legs now as he observes the slow gyrating movements of his lover’s hips. 

He wants to say something teasing, return the favour, but he gets distracted very quickly by the thing Talos has pushed into him. It is starting to heat up and with every move the feeling increases until he is sure his ass is burning. His eyes widen, the lips opening to form a breathless ‘oh’. 

Talos notices the sudden realisation and starts to move on top of him. He slides up and down on Fenris’ cock, moaning just as loud as his lover now. The feeling of Talos’ tight channel coupled with the burning sensation filling his arse is enough to push Fenris into oblivion. He frantically thrusts upwards with his hips almost dislodging Talos as he starts to rut into him, completely overwhelmed by the sensations. 

The archaeologist cries out in pleasure as his lover somehow manages to hit his prostate with every wild push. A soft wail escapes him, he comes so close to the edge, bouncing desperately on the shaft, but it’s not enough to tip him over. The searching hands of Fenris find his twitching cock and one rigid nipple, pinching and twisting it roughly. 

Talos arches his back, a scream dying on his lips as he’s tipped over the edge, his climax rendering him breathless. His muscles contract, effectively milking the blue shaft in his ass and with another hard thrust Fenris comes as well, pulling Talos’ hips tightly against him. Talos is panting hard limbs growing heavy with the ebbing orgasm. 

He stays lucid long enough to pull out the root he had peeled and shaped for this special occasion, before he curls up against Fenris’ heaving chest.   
“So”, he mumbles quite content with himself. “Did I manage to surprise you?” Fenris chuckles while he tries to calm back down. 

“You most certainly did Talos, you most certainly did.” He turns slightly, feeling the uncomfortable burn in his ass receding more and more. Deciding to postpone cleaning himself and Talos up he wraps his arm around the slender man and pulls him closer until they are snuggled up against each other.


End file.
